Werewolves of London and Paris
by SusieBogle
Summary: Collie St. John is enroute to Paris by way of London to scout schools with her mother when they encounter a very unusual West Indian werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

PG 13

Werewolves of London and Paris

As always I don't own Moonlight characters, just love to write about them.

Spoiler: After Sonata, envisions Mick and Beth having two children, Elliott, 19 and hybrid human, plus Colleen (Collie), 16 and hybrid vampire. Also envisions Josef and Simone having a son, Charles "Spike" Kostan, 15, and hybrid vampire.

Takes place between Trading Places and Collie's Just Like a Woman.

Chapter One

"So, tell me again, Mom, why Dad couldn't come with us?" 16 year old Collie St. John's red head peaks out from her sleeping kiosk on the plane which is en route from Los Angeles to Heathrow, their stopover before the final destination of Paris. She is expecting a response from her mother…

Beth St. John's eyes are covered and soft sounds of sleep are coming out of her mouth. She is exhausted after making all the arrangements for this school scouting trip plus having helped Mick with his latest investigation. Some kind of weird bitemarks. Never did find out what they were from but definitely not vampire.

After checking to make sure her mother was still breathing, Collie looks around, noticing only one other first class passenger not sleeping and, in fact, looking quite interested in her. He is an older West Indian man. Collie can tell because of his brown eyes and dark skin and especially because he is wearing one of those old fashioned "Nehru" jackets. She knows this because she has just been doing a history paper on America in the Sixties and saw pictures of that kind of jacket worn a lot during parties where hallucinogens such as LSD were in use. Not just Americans either, a lot of Brits, such as Peter Sellars. So when the mysterious man motioned to her to come over, Collie's natural curiosity warred with her mother's protectiveness against strangers. As always, curiosity and a natural friendliness won out.

In low voices, the two started talking, fast becoming kindred spirits. Dr. Ashniveer was a Hindu, an elderly bachelor professor of Natural Sciences at Oxford; and a lover of all mythology, including it turns out, werewolves and vampires. Collie was fascinated and loved to hear the old tales told in that lovely West Indian yet clipped British voice. He sipped his tea as he told her about encountering a case of a man in the U.S. years ago who had been bitten by a wolf in an isolated part of Vermont. The man had come to Dr. Ashi for help after he started noticing changes within himself, such as the senses becoming more acute. The man was desperate to know if he could be changing into a wolf.

"So were you able to help him? What happened?" Collie looked into his eyes and found herself pulled into yellow irises that were really unusual. Startled, she pulled back. "Ah, I guess I see my mom waking up. Nice meeting you, ah, Dr. Ashiveer."

In a quiet whisper, Collie's voice quivering, says "Mom, wake up. I think there's a werewolf in kiosk 3G and he knows I'm a vampire!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. We apologize for the inconvenience, but would there happen to be a medical doctor on board? If so, please identify yourself to the flight attendant and come to the first class sleeping kiosks immediately. There is no need to panic, we just have a passenger who has taken ill quite suddenly. Thank you."

Beth St. John is alarmed. Collie's eyes are dilated and she's panting. "What's happened? Are you turning, right now? Attendant, I need to get my daughter to the ladies room. Immediately."

As they are going down the aisle, they pass Kiosk 3G but although Collie struggles against her mother to see, the curtain has been pulled and only a muffled sound is coming from within.

"Collie, sit down and drink this blood. Now calm down and tell me what's going on?"

In her changed state, Collie sees her mother's eyes wide and concerned but also is in too close proximity to the wildly pulsing heartbeat. Holy crap, she's never been so close to another supernatural. He was a man and then he showed her in his eyes, werewolf! and it sent her into shock. Slowly sipping the blood from its juice box container, she starts feeling more in control.

"Mom, we have to get off this plane as soon as possible. The man in kiosk 3G, Dr. Ashniveer, knows I'm a vampire."

"Collie, honey, you're imagining things. I met him earlier as we were boarding and he was perfectly civil. There was absolutely nothing to indicate … how does he know that?"

"Because he's a werewolf and he let me know it as I looked into his eyes. Mom, I couldn't help myself. I just started changing. I could feel some kind of instinct driving both of us. To change! And now he's out there, waiting for me to return."

"Will he attack you? Oh, my God, I have no idea what to do? We can't reveal anything to the staff."

Suddenly a knock. "Mrs. St. John, is Ms. St. John alright? I have a doctor here. Please come out so that the pilot is assured we don't have to make an immediate landing. We're only half an hour away from England but if we have to, we could divert to Ireland. Mrs. St. John?"

"My daughter is alright, thank you, no doctor is needed. We'll be out shortly."

"Ready, Collie?"

And we open the door to see the Flight Attendant hovering nearby along with the doctor, who turns towards us. It's Dr. Ashniveer. Suddenly the jet lurches as the powerful forward engine bursts into an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"May I have your attention, please. The captain has put on the seatbelts light. We have had an engine go out but the captain assures me we can land safely at Heathrow in approximately ten minutes. We have been given top priority for landing. Please return all tables to the upright position and prepare for landing."

The lurch put us and the Flight Attendant, Julie, against the near bulkhead but threw Dr. Ashniveer to the opposite end where, after recovering from the fall, he shook himself and then returned to his seat. Julie seemed to be in a bit of shock herself but with characteristic British stiff upper lip, got back her professionalism and after seeing to us, checked with the captain and made her announcement.

Collie was much calmer now, especially knowing that they soon would be landing, but looking at her mother, realized they weren't out of the woods yet. "Mom, he seemed so nice and now that I think about it, he really wasn't threatening me in any way. More like he was trying to tell me something when he was caught off guard as much as I."

"Well, let's just get off this plane and then hole up in the lounge until they announce the Paris flight. Maybe I can get a hold of your Dad but no, that's right, it will be 11 a.m. and he'll be asleep."

As we were walking down the entryway, Julie was being taken away by a paramedic. It looked like she might have gotten hurt after all, as her arm was bloody. She had that shocky look again and as Collie passed her, Julie emerged long enough from her passivity to … was that a growl? Aimed at her? God, he bit her!

"Mom, quick, let's get out of here. We can't stay in this airport. We've got to leave. We'll hail a cab and go to a vamp friendly hotel. Anywhere away from him. I think he's gone rabid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Collie and Beth raced out, trying to avoid the long lines, but were held up at customs.

"Collie, he's here. Over there, see him? Quick, before he spots us."

"Madam, Mrs. St. John, you're not scheduled to enter this country other than to change out to Airfrance 319. Are you … please, Madam, speak up. I can't hear you."

Oh, bother, thought Beth. Now he knows our names and our sudden change of plans. Hoping that at least he had been held up just as we were, I looked around to where we had spotted him before but he was no longer there. Good. Now figure it out, Turner.

Collie was thinking the same thing. "Mom, I think he's gone …"

"Is there some problem with these ladies, Officer?" And there he was, Dr. Ashniveer, smiling at the Customs Guard and lying through his teeth. "I have invited them to visit me in Oxford and so they graciously changed plans. Surely there's no harm in them accompanying me?"

"Sir Ashniveer, it's an honor, sir. No, of course not, I had not realized they were your guests. Ladies, welcome to the United Kingdom."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Please sit down and have some tea. You really have nothing to fear as I mean you no harm. One lump of sugar or two?"

Our erstwhile host, Sir Ramhil Ashniveer, had gently but firmly commandeered us to a home in what we learned was East Shepherd's Gate, London. He continued to look and act like a typical British-Indian gentleman and once again, Collie was finding herself caught up in his voice. As it appeared for the time being nothing could be gained by protesting, Beth went along with the ruse that they were "guests" rather than prisoners.

"No sugar, thank you, but I will take some cream. And Collie doesn't …" Beth faltered.

"Oh, yes, of course, Madam. Would you like me to procure some blood, Ms. St. John?"

Collie, lost in his voice again, answers automatically, "I carry my own, ah, Sir Ashniveer."

"Please call me Ramhil. The things they knight you for these days. All I did was some scientific experiments that were helpful to the Government. Such work got the Queen's attention and there you have it; the next year I'm down on bended knee with her sword passing over me. But that is not why I wished to speak to you so urgently. As I was leaving the airplane, I did notice that our young flight attendant, ah, Julie, wasn't it, had a bite on her arm. It was self-inflicted."

Collie and Beth both gasp. "But I thought – we both thought – you didn't? Beth was so shocked, she couldn't get her words to come in complete sentences. Collie, however, had no such trouble. "You're the only werewolf I saw on that plane today."

"Unfortunately, my dear, that is not true. There were at least three onboard, two employees and myself. But only one vampire, is that not so?" Seeing Collie still skeptical, he went on fully aware of his ability to mesmerize the young girl with his voice. "The story I was telling you on the plane, before our eyes met, was mine. The man came to me for help and I gave him an amulet to wear to keep from turning. At that time, I had just been told I would be soon dead and I asked this man for a great favor. You see I preferred to become a wolf to the alternative."

Beth was now as fascinated as Collie. "He bit you. How long ago?"

"Forty years now. And I was 57 at the time. I was able to recover the amulet as the man went completely wild as did his mate who became a wolf through love making. I have tried many times through the years since then to have this occur but not one has changed and I would not intentionally bite my lovers. It has made me quite isolated. In fact, I thought myself to be totally alone in this half man/half wolf state until last month when I received a report of a number of bitings in the Los Angeles area."

Here he looked at Beth. "I understand your husband, Mick, has also been investigating them?"

Beth was hesitant to give details but somehow she felt quite comfortable now with this strange little man. "He originally believed them to be rogue vampires but then the bite marks did not match up plus, of course, the corpses were torn up rather than drained so that started leading him in other directions but they still remain unsolved."

"Yes, and now I am afraid we shall see more of these crimes in the U.S. and Europe as the disease spreads. Witness that young lady. She was newly bitten."

"Sir Ash… Ramhil, why do you say that? Do you know who is doing this?"

"Ah, yes, indeed, I do. She and the others have been bitten by a wolf pack gone rabid. One that I know all too well as the leader is he who created me. Or, my dear Mmes. St. John, how do you say in your world, he was my "sire".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ah, Mick St. John, what can I do for you?" Lance, royal prince and to Mick, a royal pain in the ass, was nevertheless the only one who might know why Beth had missed her flight to Paris. So it's grit your teeth and bear it, St. John. Grudgingly he explains, "Collie and Beth are missing. They were seen in line, at Heathrow, but they had a connecting flight on Air France that they never checked in for."

"Ah, yes, my servant, Andre, was to meet them at Le Bourget but was awaiting their call upon arrival. Do you mean you've lost them, Mick?"

"Listen, Lance, I don't like this any better than you, but I need you to see if you can find out what's happened."

"But doesn't she have a cellphone? So she's not called and you can't "raise" her? Perhaps she's left you."

Gritting his teeth, Mick says, "Look, I'm on my way now to catch the red eye to London. Call me as soon as you learn anything. I've got others checking for me, so leave me a voicemail message. This is a really bad time to have this happen. All hell is breaking loose here in L.A."

"Ah, yes, my associates have been calling. Seems you have a bit of a scuffle going on."

"Scuffle! We've got werewolves. This is more like a war and you'd better get ready. I hear their bites can spread. Pretty soon, if we can't contain it, this "scuffle" may be at your doorstep, Lance, nipping at those soft hands and French nails."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The gray wolf formerly known as Will Randall had not been in human form for a very long time but with the recent death of his mate, Laura Alden, and in fact, most of their den, he had come from Canada down into the states. His wolf brain remembered little of what it was like to be a man but still he pushed himself to become one once again. He strove to remember the language and the people, especially ones who knew about his transformation. Dr. Vijay Alezais, yes, that was the East Indian man with the amulet. Will had to find him, to let him know … before he, too, was dead.

The Aldens, Laura's parents, were also long dead. No loss there as her father was a master manipulator of people and getting his way, both financially and power wise. But he lacked a basic moral code and had almost ruined Laura. Thankfully she had embraced the life of the wolf even more than Will and never looked back.

But now Will was frantic, searching out anyone – anyone who wasn't already were-bitten by his former rival, Stuart. How that evil one had lived that night in The Alden's barn 40 years ago, Will would never know. But survive he did and now, with his brain ever more twisted, had now morphed into a werewolf. A feral one, of course, who even now was spreading his hatred of humans one bite at a time. The world had to be warned.

Where was Vijay and his amulet? Will had to be very cautious going into the city once more but it was worth it. A coffee table book left in the Park. Will, who had been a publisher and editor before the bite, saw the picture. There it was. Vijay being knighted by the Queen of England.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"No, I have not got the time to talk, Mick!" To his employee, Josef Kostan says, "Buy that up to $70 par."

"You what? Mick, don't lose your head over this. Beth and Collie probably just decided to take a couple of days off in Merry Old England. Maybe Beth's having one of those "I am a woman of independence" moments? No, well, I can't either, buddy! And you say Lance hasn't heard from her, either? Well, since Beth's with Collie, something's bound to go wrong. Yeah, trouble magnets, both of them.

Alright, cool off. I've got some associates in London. I'll give them a call. What time do you get in? I'll have a car waiting for you. You can stay at my place. It's a great neighborhood. East Shepherd's Place. You know, the one I acquired from that vamp who owed me from the Superbowl, yeah, the one you called Shifty Brother – or was it Biggy Rat? I can never remember.

Anyway, what's the latest on this werewolf problem? Spreading, that's not good. Any more vamps? Why would werewolves go after us? We're top of the food chain, they're strictly low rent. It just doesn't make sense. Unless there's some kind of mutation going on. Yeah, I know global warming's causing them – yada, yada, yada.

Look, Brother, I'll see what I can find out and then call you after you've had some freezer time. Later."

"Logan. Who do we know in London? What do you mean, dead or alive? Very funny. Just get whoever. Oh, and call my pilot to get my jet ready. Might as well see if England swings like the pendulum does."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So where is the amulet now, Rami? What exactly does this thing do for you or to you?" Collie St. John was totally into her host's story now and wondering how she, a hybrid vampire, could possibly be here thinking of helping a wolf to kill a werewolf.

Beth, having excused herself for the ladies' room, discovered that her cell phone had gone dead and was searching for her battery charger. Great, it's probably packed and in the bags that were automatically forwarded to Paris. And of course, like everyone else, she didn't even bother to memorize phone numbers anymore. Lazy, we're all getting too lazy with this technology. So how do I reach Mick, who must be frantic by now? Maybe Collie's got her battery charger but no, she switched to a different type of phone so, I'm screwed again. Ok, think, Turner.

"Ah, Ramhill, would it be possible to call my husband, Mick? My cell phone has died and I don't have my charger with me …"

"But, of course, Madam St. John, …"

"Please, call me Beth."

With a quiet smile, Ramhil Ashniveer, says "Beth, please feel free to use the phone over on the desk, or if you need more privacy, the suite for you and your daughter is upstairs, first door on the right."

How easy was that? Thought Beth. "Collie, do you need anything?" With a shake of the red head, "then I'll just go upstairs and make the call."

Quickly, the two left downstairs in the study bend their heads towards each other and resume their conversation.

"So, my dear Colleen, you see the amulet I had was extremely old and very powerful. I had it when I was in New York back in the 1980's and retrieved it after being bitten."

"Let me get this straight, Rami, you weren't bitten by this guy, Will, who originally came to you for answers? You say that he wouldn't. That he had some kind of ethical problem. So who bit you?"

"His co-worker, Stuart, retraced Will's steps and found me. Newly bitten himself, I think he meant to kill me but was intrigued with the idea of forming his own pack so he spared me. My turning took a month and by that time, Will, and Stuart had gone wild, leaving behind the amulet. It has kept me from turning during the full moon when the urge is the strongest but alas, it was stolen from me last week in Los Angeles."

"Why would someone want it, Rami? I don't get it and what does that have to do with werewolves and vampires?"

"Good question, Niece. What about it, Ashniveer?"

"Uncle Lance. Oh, are you here to rescue us? Only we don't need rescuing, at least, not anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

On the tarmac at the private airport where Josef Kostan's jet is being readied for flight.

"Will, we meet once again, but now I am much more powerful than you will ever be. I have the Indian's amulet and I've made quite a few changes to the status quo in this country, as you can see." Yellow eyes glow with madness. "And I see you are alone. All alone. I must say I'm chagrined that the raid on your pack was not totally successful."

"Because I'm not dead."

"Yes, that does complicate things a bit. But actually, now that I think about it, you can be my entry to go see our old friend."

"He's gone. What do you want with him?"

"Ah, it seems his blood, along with the amulet, can keep the bites from eventually killing the infected."

"You mean you're dying?" Will laughs. "How ironic. You survive my throat slashing and form your own pack. But that's not enough for you, is it? You've got to be more. So how'd you become a werewolf? Someone else bite you?"

"Er, you could say that. She was quite a wildcat and now quite dead. Everyone I bite either dies immediately or become crazed."

"So you're not going to bite me yet, are you, Stuart? What do you need from me?"

"Mr. Kostan, did you hear that? Sounds like a dog or could it be a coyote?" Eddie, the security guard, has heard something and goes to investigate. A short time later, the muffled sounds of screaming, then silence.

Josef Kostan, safely ensconced in his seat, looks up, going vamp instantly. His senses smell before he sees the danger but it is too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Nevertheless, Collie, you, your mother and, should he wish to come along, Ashniveer, you, too. But we are leaving for Paris immediately." Lance's cold voice leaves no room for negotiation. "I grow bored so make up your mind quickly."

Collie tries to explain to her uncle. "He's really not kidnapped us. Uncle Lance, he needs our help. He's a wolf and he needs us to help him figure out how to stop a ..."

"A loup – needs a vampire's help?" Lance laughs. "Surely you jest? Although the boredom factor is rapidly changing, Collie, vampires don't associate with lower life forms such as wolves. We kill them. Come, don't waste my time. Your father called me …"

"Dad? Where is he? Is he coming after all? I thought he couldn't get away because of that strange case he was all caught up in. But this is great! Once we help Rami, then Dad can see my new school. Oh, I've been so wanting him to be able to see France. When will he be here?"

Although the last thing he wants is Mick St. John anywhere near his country, Lance admits, "He's meeting us in Paris. Now, I've got a car waiting. Collie get your mother and let's go."

"I'm here and more than ready to leave." Beth St. John has tried to get a hold of Mick but has only been able to reach his voicemail. She hesitated to call anyone else since the cost of long distance was so steep without a calling card. "Lance, where was Mick calling you from? Did he say he was on his way?"

"My dear Beth, charming to see you as always. Yes, he called frantic with worry. I said I would look into the situation and called him when I located you. He was going to the freezer somewhere and then would meet us in Paris."

"So, Rami, you've got to come with us. Is that okay, Uncle Lance? My dad will help us figure out what to do about your werewolf problem."

Beth and Lance both say "werewolf?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"So where the hell is Josef?" Mick St. John, upon emerging from his borrowed freezer at Josef's newly acquired Townhome in East Shepherd's Place, London, is asking the butler, Thomas, about his friend's whereabouts.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Mr. St. John. It appears that his jet left Los Angeles over eight hours ago but there evidently was a deviation from his original flight plan. He had said he would be here by six p.m. to pick you up. I'm very much afraid something must have happened."

Thomas Hartley, being a human, silently said a prayer in hopes that, indeed, his newly acquired boss was dead, ah, that is finally dead. These vampires give me the willies, thought Thomas, although this one, thankfully, doesn't look at him like he's ready to make me his next meal. Still …

"What was all that racket I kept hearing while I was trying to sleep?"

Ah, a subject not involving vampires, at least, he hoped. "It appears that there was some altercation at the East Shepherd's Gate home of Sir Ramhil Ashniveer. Some kind of problem with animals, I believe, but our Bobbies, as well as Scotland Yard, have it well in hand." Thomas assured the guest.

"Animals? In London?" Puzzled, Mick looked quizzically at the man. "What kind of animals?"

"I believe some wolves must have escaped from our zoo. It appeared as though there were some injuries, guests of the Doctor."

With a flash, the guest was gone from the house.

"What should I tell …?" Best not to even say a word. Thomas Harley, newly appointed Head Butler after so many years in training, decided it would all work out for the best, after all, and he went to see if cook had left him some supper before her leaving. Ah, that and a good cup o tea should set things right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Inspector Gerald Fox Lauder has been called in on another one of those grisly wolf attacks happening so often within the past few days in London. All told, three are dead, and half dozen close to death. Worse, no witnesses able to tell us anything so far. Maybe this newest one will break the case.

"Mum, uh, Madam St. John, I assure you your daughter will be found. Was she bitten?"

Shakily, Beth is helped up from the pavement by the Sgt. As she is about to answer, the Inspector arrives.

"Sgt. McDonald, I'll take over from here, thank you. You're a Yank?"

"American, yes. Beth St. John, here visiting Sir Ashniveer along with my daughter, Colleen. Has anyone seen her?"

After consultation with McDonald, he answers in the negative. "Let me assure you we have an all points bulletin out plus we're checking all surveillance. We've gotten quite good at that since our tube station bombings, er, terrorism problem. Now why don't you tell me what happened, if you don't mind?"

He said it nicely, thought Beth, even somewhat diplomatically for a peace officer, but still she wondered how much she could say.

Completely leaving Lance out, she begins. "My daughter and I met Sir Ashniveer on our plane ride over from the states and instead of proceeding on to Paris, decided to spend a night with Ramhil. Unfortunately, we had received some bad news that ended our stay prematurely. As we were exiting towards the waiting car, four large wolves came out of hiding …"

Inspector Fox Lauder interrupts. "Madam, are you saying they knew you or were waiting for you and your daughter?" He made a quick look to Sgt. McDonald, who immediately went to make a phone call and then once again gave her his full attention.

"I – I guess so, although neither Collie nor I – wait, how could wolves know us or of us? Are you saying they might be acting upon a human's bidding, or possibly be humans dressed as wolves? What is going on?"

"Madam, please calm down. I am just asking questions. You are our first witness and so this is all new to us as well. So it was just you and your daughter who were attacked?"

"Well, Ramhil was, oh, my God! Inspector, now it's not only my daughter but Sir Ashniveer, also."

With a shocked and pale countenance, Inspector Fox Lauder looks up at the full moon and thinks to himself, this really couldn't possibly get any worse, could it? Now the Queen will have to be notified. But no, when he looks down again, he sees a man approaching at an incredibly fast speed in the moonlight. And he realizes the night is just starting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Dad."

Quietly, in the barest of whispers, Charles "Spike" Kostan tries to rouse his father who, until the wooden stake was pulled out less than ten seconds ago, was totally paralyzed. Now, his eyes are wide open but the son must restrain the vampire from his natural tendency to want to tear somebody from limb to limb, once he recovers, that is. In gestures, Spike indicates there are two who have pirated the Kostan Industries plane and shows his father a picture of Big Ben, the clock tower in London, with the time of five p.m. showing.

Six hours earlier at Burbank Airport.

The werewolf, Stuart, has forced his former mentor and rival, Will Randall, to walk onto the tarmac and approach a security guard, who has come out to investigate some odd canine sounds. Will immediately takes the man down, silencing him without giving the fatal tear of the throat. Stuart assumes the man is dead.

"Good work, Will. Now let's see if you can handle a vampire." And thrusting a couple of homemade spikes at him, Stuart heads up the stairs into the plane.

Once they had gotten the vamp subdued, it was easy enough to relax while the plane headed east.

"Where are we going, Stuart?"

"Why, London, of course, Will, to go see the old man. He's gotten quite high in the world, hasn't he? Bet he'll like nothing better than to see you."

"But I doubt very much he'll want to see you, Stuart!"

"Ah, you hurt my feelings." The wild yellow eyes don't match the wolfish grin. "So you like our host's choice ride?"

"How'd you know about Kostan and where he was heading?"

"Would you believe it if I told you it was a bookie? You see, I made him a bet he could tell me who was the richest guy in Los Angeles before he died. He won. Sort of."

"He tell you about the vampire part, too, before his demise?"

"He was surprisingly cooperative. He even knew the guy was leaving for London. Wasn't that lucky?"

"Not for him."

"Will, why don't you go check out the galley. Although there's probably no food back there, what with vampires and their bloodsucking ways, but I'm starving. Hungry enough to eat that microwave plastic human food unless you can find something better. Oh, and Will, don't get any ideas about escaping. We are after all at 40,000 feet. It would be a shame to have to drop you out."

And Will Randall, thinking there had to be a way, spotted a movement in the galley and realized he had found it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Rami, how'd you do that?" Colleen St. John, busy trying to protect her mother, the human, hadn't seen him change into a wolf but there he was, in all his magnificence, black with streaks of silver, just like his human hair. And golden animal eyes. Just like she had seen in the plane.

"I could ask the same of you, Collie, but now is not the time nor place."

"Yeah, let me just get my mom outta here." She sees a speeding figure going after a howling wolf with a leg missing. "Oh, Uncle Lance …"

"Quickly, we must follow them. I sense we will find out tonight who is their leader."

Taking off after them, the two seemingly enemies find they work together well. Collie, being young, has the better eyesight but Rami knows the streets of London and both can smell the rankness of the retreating wolves. Smell their fear and surprise as they are new and had just been told to take down the people in the house. They had never encountered resistence before.

Julie, the former flight attendant, now howling in pain from loss of a leg, is especially easy to find. But they might be too late to get any information from her.

"Uncle Lance, don't." But the words are spoken too late. Not knowing that her life was to be spared, he has taken it quickly.

"Darn it all." Madder than a wet hen, Collie fights to control her temper. After all, Uncle Lance is French. They have different ways than we Americans. "Listen, why don't you go back to Mom and make sure she's alright? Rami and I have it under control. We'll just follow these guys for a while and see what's what. Okay?"

Beth hears the siren, that curious sound held over from the days of German air raids. Seeing Collie's fangs out and Rami's transformation, she says, "Go. Find out what you can and I'll cover. Hurry. Be careful." She looks for the driver, but he has also gone. Poor man, probably scared out of his wits. Vampires and werewolves, oh my! And here you sit, Turner, on your ass on the ground after being pushed down by a vampire. Again. Déjà vu all over again. At least, both times, it's a vampire she loves doing the pushing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"How long was I lying there with that spike in me, you dog?"

Will Randall, recent co-liberator, regards the vampire. "Maybe we should have kept him like that until we landed, eh, son?"

"No one calls my son, son, except for me." Josef Kostan finally has to check the rage and slowly regains his calm. "Where's the other howler?"

"Spike here had a brilliant idea. He found some champagne and put some sleeping pills in it. Stuart is out cold."

"How long ago? How long before we land? I can hardly wait to get off this thing. It's making me crazy."

"Dad. We're only a few minutes out of Heathrow, according to Fred. When I came up to the cockpit, after getting that guy, Stuart, to sleep, Fred almost shot me. Good thing you taught me the safe code. Two knocks, pause, and then two again. He was never so happy to see a friendly face. He thought you were dead and he was gonna have to ditch the plane in the ocean! Anyway, we're cleared to land and then we can get this guy, Will, to his friend's house."

"Ah, I don't think so. You're all coming with me or the kid gets his head taken off."

And as the plane comes to a stop, all eyes are on the yellow eyed wolf holding Spike, ready to tear out his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Coming out of the fog in full vampire mode and seeing Beth with the police, Mick St. John hurriedly ducks into a backyard to regain a measure of his humanity. That's when he hears another voice, calling out his name. Crap, when doesn't that black-eyed Frenchie ever know when to get lost.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Mick quietly hisses.

"You sent me on this fool's errand, mon frere. Remember? And how about a "thanks, Lance, for saving your wife's quite beautiful ass."

"I'm not in the best mood right now, so leave off the taunts. What happened?"

"My sources told me that Collie and Beth met this wolf man, Dr. Ramhil Ashniveer, on their plane. He evidently intimidated or coaxed them into getting off at Heathrow and joining him at his London home. I had a devil of a time locating them because he told the Customs agent he was taking them to Oxford. Andre had to hire a car. It was very tiresome."

"Yeah, so, what's his deal?"

"Turns out he recognized them from his research about you and your investigation. He has an interest."

"In my case? Who is he?" Mick picks up a distinct smell. One he recognizes from the death scenes in Los Angeles.

"Perhaps I can answer that one, if I may? Detective St. John, I presume? I am now known as Ramhil Ashniveer, scientist and researcher, but 40 years ago, I was just a dying man in New York City who was fascinated by the myths surrounding wolves…" He tells his story then catches Mick up on the recent events.

"Dad, Uncle Lance. I see you've met Rami." Collie St. John beams at the three, never noticing how odd it looks to have vampires and a wolf so close to each other in whatever form. "You were right, Rami, not one of them lasted an hour. Must be that crazy biter, you know, the one who's been infecting everyone. They all said the same thing. Stuart somebody. So let's go find him. Oh, and where's Mom?"

"Beth."

"Josef. What?"

"You've got to come with me now. It's a matter of life and death."

"Don't you mean life or death?"

"Not tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Drat, you stupid vampire, I told you I wanted Vijay, not this woman."

Beth has been brought on board the Kostan Industries jet. She saw the fuel tank at the plane as they were arriving and knows it's being refueled. But where are we going? And why is Josef acting so strange?

"I couldn't find him. But he'll follow her scent and you'll have your precious old wolf. Now let my son go."

Oh, thought Beth, that's it. Spike. But where is the boy? I hope he's not been injured. Poor kid. Maybe I can just creep over towards the galley. That must be where they've got him.

"So she's no longer needed, is she? Will, ah, no, I better take care of this myself. You, vampire, sit down and stay. Remember that spike in the chest earlier? Ah, don't you snarl at me, bloodsucker. Where is she? Time for a bite, Blondie."

Suddenly a voice from outside the plane.

"Stuart. It's Vijay. Let the woman go and I will come on board."

The crazed yellow eyes are very alert and he calls down, "Now why would I do something like that, old man. You come up here and we'll see."

And to the pilot he says, "Get ready to go. File the flight plan and hail the tower. Now. And if anyone gets tipped off, pilot, you'll be the next one bit after blondie."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Would it have been too much to ask, Andre, for you to have taken Beth to the car after the police left?"

The French servant just shrugs.

"Really, St. John, how was he to stop her from going with Kostan?"

The car, full to the brim with vampires and a very nervous wolf, is going very fast and often in the wrong lane.

"And Ashniveer, what's this guy want from you, anyway?"

Mick is tracking Beth's scent through the window of Lance's car. Andre is driving with the old man giving him directions as Mick with Collie's help picks up the clues.

"He's taking her on the route to Heathrow, I tell you. That way, but please, slow down. And for heaven's sake, stay in the proper lane. What was that St. John? Oh, my, yes. Stuart. He's got a problem, he does. Right, Collie?"

"He sure does." Collie smiles at Rami and turns to her dad. "Stuart is dying. We figure he must have gotten bit by a werewolf about six months ago. He bites someone else, they get infected, go crazy for about a day and then die. He's been taking out all the wolf packs in Canada, the U.S., and now the UK."

"But why? And how is he not dead by now?"

"He's realized he's a carrier but can't keep anyone alive long enough to form his own werewolf pack. It's getting awfully lonely. Everyone dies and now he's so crazed that he thought Rami's amulet would change him back but that didn't work. Even after you let him steal it, right, Rami?"

Lance and Mick both say, "So what will?"

"My blood. I believe. An antidote."

"There's Josef's plane. Looks like the hold is open during the refueling. Hmm, it gets pretty cold in there at 40,000 feet. If we can't stop them from taking off, there might just be another way. Rami, you up for this? Good. Here's the plan."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Beth couldn't believe how quickly everything happened. One minute, Stuart was distracted by Rami's entrance into the plane and she thought all would be well. Next thing she knows she's lying in a pool of blood after having been bitten by that raving lunatic werewolf. And she's fighting losing consciousness but it's so hard. Just so tempting to slip away.

Collie has silently entered the plane behind Rami and spots Spike. Stuart has too many things going on at once to hold onto the 15 year old, who has inched his way towards the galley once again. She motions for him to come but he shakes his head. And then she sees why. Her mom is down on the floor, bleeding from an arm wound, and encircled by Josef and Rami – and, oh, my God, Rami has just opened up his own arm and Uncle Josef looks pretty hungry. Confident that he won't hurt her friend, she once again motions to Spike who after making sure his dad knows help has come, cautiously slips out the emergency exit.

After biting Beth, Stuart's in a world of hurt as his old rival, Will Randall, goes for his throat. The two are once again, after 40 years, in a fight to the death tearing away at each other, leaving blood, fur and body parts flying everywhere when suddenly Mick and Lance burst into the cabin from the baggage bay. Ready to do battle, with knives, guns and even a sword, it appears as though their arrival is anticlimactic. Will Randall has died but not before finally succeeding in ending Stuart's miserable existence. And Beth is sitting up and chatting comfortably with her rescuers, but when she spots Mick and Lance with knives in their mouths and guns in their hands, she bursts out laughing. Josef can't help himself.

"Why it's Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate, come up from Davey Jones' locker, have we, ar, matey?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"You know, Collie, I really could have handled the whole thing myself. I didn't need your interference." Spike Kostan is once again letting Collie St. John know how much he feels his manliness has been challenged by her rescue the day before.

"Oh, get out of yourself, will you?" Grinning, Collie asks, "Who says a girl can't rescue a guy? Are you gonna whine and mope all day? If so, you can't come with us to see my new school tomorrow."

"Aw, who wants to see a sucky old school anyway. I want to see where they had those guillotines, you know, that "place" something where the heads rolled."

His father has overheard the last remark and says, "Bite your tongue, son. That's one place no vampire needs to see or think about ever again."

And inside, two frenemies are going at it again.

"Okay, Mick, admit it. Come on, just between family." Lance and Mick are once again thrown together but somehow the tension has eased since the great plane debacle.

"Never, Frenchie. You'll just have to live forever without it."

Beth has come into the exquisitely decorated living room of Lance's country home near Versailles where she finds them butting heads again.

With a grin, Beth asks "What are you two bickering over now?"

"Beth. Will you tell this stubborn Irishman that he owes me a debt of gratitude?"

Mick snorts. "Why, Lance. I can't believe it but I guess it's true. You frogs are prissy. Alright, just so I won't look bad in the eyes of my wife, who for some reason actually likes you, I'll do it."

"Well?" sniffs Lance.

"You might have helped a little and you've got a swell house."


End file.
